


Warm Bodies

by launchshipping



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Its 4 in the morning, M/M, confusion with a kinda nice result idk, first fic yeehaw boys, the ending isnt a real ending, waking up in someone else's titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/launchshipping/pseuds/launchshipping
Summary: Mishima Yuuki wakes up with his face buried in some unknown person's chest and now he has to figure out who it is before he dies of embarassment. Or Something





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> please just fucking take it. its 4:30 in the morning and this is my first fanfic posted anywhere ever. the ending is barely an ending

Waking up to his own accord was so refreshing, is all he thought as Mishima Yuuki hazily stirred to consciousness. His eyes remained closed and his whole body remained relaxed, numbly. His arms were pressed tightly against his own chest, loose shirt riding above his waist as the long sleeves rested rolled above his elbows. His legs were bare, but that was the best way to sleep. The threat to fall right back asleep was right there, right within reach. He settled back into comfort, face pressed to someone else's bare chest, and--

_What?_

Mishima’s eyes opened wide in absolute dumbfoundedness, as if he could see anything other than someone else's skin. Internally, he panicked. He was wide awake now, tempted to bolt out of bed-- was it even his own? An ocean of questions flooded his head as blood rushed to his face.

First and foremost, who was it? Her chest was… extremely flat. Of course, breast size wasn't everything, but Mishima’s mind stalled as he tried to think of any girl he's met with a chest so… barren. At least he could feel her calm heartbeat and steady breath better without so much in the way.

_Hey, wait! Trying to guess whose chest your face is buried in solely by breast size is kind of weird! You creep!_

Mishima’s face grew even warmer as he thought to himself. He needed to focus a little less on whose privacy he was invading, calm down, and figure out how he might've gotten there in the first place. Anyways, he was stuck in his situation until the other person woke up, simply to save himself the embarrassment. He sighed against the warmth of another body.

He began to dig back through his mind, trying to remember anything about how he could've possibly stumbled into someone else's bed. What did he even do in the previous night…?

_Oh, that's right!_ He went out with the Phantom Thieves (or at least the group he thought was them). It was his way to celebrate their victory of changing Kaneshiro's heart, even if the group of students refused to outright admit their involvement. Sakamoto suggested they go to the Crossroads, which just helped present-time Mishima complicate things in his mind.

Did he accidentally drink alcohol? Did Takamaki or Nijima-senpai drink? How would any of them gotten their hands on anything other than water or soda in the first place? 

If anyone got drunk, did he and this other person--

_No, no, no. Stop it, idiot._

Mishima moved his thoughts away from an area like that. He was sure he only had water, maybe a sip of Kurusu's soda that no one else finished by the end of the night.

_Oh! Kurusu!_ He'd definitely tell Mishima about anything that happened last night--if only Mishima could find his phone. Without waking up the other person. 

Mishima gave himself 5 minutes before he gave up (and/or forgot about) his plan to text Kurusu. His thoughts fell back to what happened after the group dispersed. He couldn't imagine that anyone would've wanted to spend more time with him, let alone take him back to their own house. Their own bed.

Mishima's train of thought was interrupted by something jumping up on him. It felt like a small animal-- a cat, maybe? Judging by how it felt light on its feet. 

Once a loud “mraow” reached his ears, Mishima used his expert deductive skills to decide that, yes, it was a cat. Which girl has a cat though?, he thought as another annoying mew pierced his eardrums. The only person that had a cat was--

“Shut up, Morgana.”

_Kurusu Akira._

_What an absolute dumbass you are, Yuuki._

Mishima's face flushed like a 1st-year girl around her 3rd-year crush.

The other body, Kurusu, shifted to push the cat away. He slowly started to sit up, leaving Mishima's red face without a hiding spot. 

_Still asleep, still asleep, still asleep. Yuuki, act like you're still asleep._ Mishima couldn't help but keep one eye cracked open, ever so slightly.

Kurusu pushed the blanket off the bed as he stood up. He picked up his cat off the bed, as the cat let out a delicate “mrrp?” He sighed as he seemed to reply to the cat, “We're going to let him sleep.”

Mishima couldn't help but smile at how Kurusu talked to his cat as if they could hold a conversation. It was kind of endearing. Maybe waking up with him was better than waking up with one of the girls.

_That's gay, Yuuki._

**Author's Note:**

> i might fix this at some point if anyone is interested so the ending isnt absolute ass but its. 4:30 am. also if the formatting is messed up well then that sucks. also also, only 700 words i fuckign hate living
> 
> u can follow me on twitter if u rly wanna i just talk alot... @ hoppouz   
> i didnt even wanna link this fic back to me


End file.
